musicaldatabasefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
42nd Street
42nd Street ''is gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van Bradford Ropes en de filmbewerking uit 1933. Creatives '''Book: '''Michael Stewart, Mark Bramble '''Liedteksten: '''Al Dubin '''Muziek: '''Harry Warren Synopsis '''Tijd: '''1933. '''Plaats: '''New York '''EERSTE AKTE' Als een lopend vuurtje gaat het nieuws door New York: 'Julian Marsh maakt een nieuwe musical!' Net als in de rest van Amerika, tijdens de diepe recessie in de jaren dertig, is het werk schaars op Broadway. Binnen korte tijd is het theater aan 42nd Street gevuld met hoopvolle jongens en meisjes. Ze willen allemaal een plaats bemachtigen in de nieuwe musical Pretty Lady. '' De auditie voor de musical is afgelopen als het naïeve plattelandsmeisje Peggy Sawyer binnenkomt. Ze is te laat, maar wordt aangespoord door Billy Lawlor, hoofdrolspeler in ''Pretty Lady, om toch te auditeren. Andy Lee, de choreograaf, is onder de indruk, maar laat duidelijk weten dat hij geen tijd heeft voor laatkomers. Teleurgesteld verlaat Peggy de auditie. Vanwege de recessie gaan de zaken niet goed voor regisseur Julian Marsh. Hij heeft een hit nodig. Dat dwingt hem om Dorothy Brock, waar niemand de laatste tien jaar meer iets van gehoord heeft, de hoofdrol te laten spelen. Haar suikeroompje, de rijke Abner Dillon, is bereid om 100.000 dollar te investeren. Als Julian Peggy alsnog ziet dansen, biedt hij haar een rol in het ensemble aan. Na een zware repetitie valt Peggy flauw. Pat Denning, een oude vlam van Dorothy, ontfermt zich over haar, maar dit valt totaal verkeerd bij Dorothy. Ze ontploft en Julian is bang dat Abner's investering niet meer veilig is. Hij stuurt daarom een paar zware jongens op Pat af om te zorgen dat hij voorlopig uit de buurt blijft. Na dit voorval besluit Julian de repetities en de try-outs te verplaatsen naar een rustige omgeving: Philadelphia. Als Peggy Dorothy per ongeluk omver botst tijdens de eerste voorstelling lijken haar kansen verspeeld. Dorothy kan niet meer overeind komen en Peggy wordt op staande voet ontslagen. TWEEDE AKTE Dorothy blijkt haar enkel te hebben gebroken. Regisseur Julian Marsh ziet het niet meer zitten en wil de productie afblazen. Annie, een ensemblemeisje, overtuigt Julian ervan dat Peggy Sawyer het talent heeft om op korte termijn de hoofdrol over te nemen. Julian besluit uit Philadelphia weg te gaan om de gok te wagen en meteen in première te gaan op Broadway met Peggy in de hoofdrol. Alleen moet Peggy nog worden overtuigd. Peggy heeft haar droom opgegeven en zit gedesillusioneerd op het station als Julian haar vindt. Hij zorgt ervoor dat ze weer in zichzelf gaat geloven en Dorothy's rol in Pretty Lady wil overnemen. Terug op 42nd Street, New York, zijn er nog precies 36 uur te gaan om Peggy klaar te stomen voor de hoofdrol in de Broadway première. Dat betekent: 25 pagina's tekst, 6 liedjes en 10 choreografieën binnen anderhalve dag instuderen. Julian gelooft er heilig in dat ze het kan en sleept haar door het zware repetitieproces heen. Peggy's zenuwen lopen hoog op voor de première, maar als ze uit onverwachte hoek steun krijgt, gaat ze toch op. De hele show loopt perfect. Het is een daverend succes. Peggy en Pretty Lady staan aan het begin van een zegetocht. Songlist Eerste akte * "Audition": Andy Lee en Ensemble *"Young and Healthy": Billy Lawlor en Peggy Sawyer *"Shadow Waltz": Maggie Jones, Dorothy Brock en Girls *"Shadow Waltz (reprise)": Dorothy Brock *"Go Into Your Dance": Maggie Jones, Peggy Sawyer, Annie, Andy Lee, Lorraine en Phyllis *"You're Getting to be a Habit with Me": Dorothy Brock, Billy Lawlor, Peggy Sawyer en Ensemble *"Getting Out of Town": Pat Denning, Bert Barry, Maggie Jones, Dorothy Brock en Ensemble Liedteksten: Michael Stewart Originele liedteksten: Mort Dixon, Joe Young *"Dames": Billy Lawlor en Men **"Keep Young and Beautiful": Maggie Jones, Bert Barry en Girls **"Dames (continued)": Volledige Cast *"I Know Now": Dorothy Brock *"I Know Now (reprise)": Billy Lawlor en Girls *"We're In the Money": Annie, Peggy Sawyer, Lorraine, Phyllis, Billy Lawlor en Ensemble *Act One Finale: Dorothy Brock, Peggy Sawyer en Ensemble Tweede akte * "Sunny Side to Every Situation": Annie en Ensemble Liedteksten: Johnny Mercer *"Lullaby of Broadway": Julian Marsh en Ensemble **"Getting out of Town (reprise)": Bert Barry, Maggie Jones en Ensemble **"Montage": Julian Marsh, Andy Lee, Peggy Swayer en Ensemble *"About a Quarter to Nine": Dorothy Brock en Peggy Sawyer *"With Plenty of Money and You": Peggy Sawyer en Men *"Shuffle Off to Buffalo": Annie, Bert Barry, Maggie Jones en Girls *"42nd Street": Peggy Sawyer, Billy Lawlor en Ensemble *"42nd Street (reprise)": Julian Marsh Toevoegingen *Bij de Broadway Revival uit 2001 werden de volgende nummers * toegevoegd aan de productie: "Keep Young and Beautiful", "Dames (continued)", "Getting out of Town (reprise)", "Montage" en "With Plenty of Money and You". *Bij dezelfde revival werden de nummers "I Know Now" en "I Know Now (reprise)" vervangen door "I Only have Eyes for You" en "I Only have Eyes for You (reprise)". Links *Internet Broadway Database